


Memory

by pensversusswords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode 10 spoilers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: “You literally swept me off my feet,” Viktor tells Yuuri, smiling softly at him. “You surprised me and you haven’t stopped surprising me since. I never want you to stop surprising me.”  In which Yuuri doesn't remember, Viktor has been smitten since forever, and they're both just happy to be together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **This has spoilers for episode 10. Like, big time.**
> 
> Idek, this is just a missing moment from ep10 where Viktor and Yuuri talk about things and are generally in love. Look, I'm still shook over this episode, rip in pieces me.

They’re walking back to the hotel together—Yuuri’s gloved hand held tight in his own, both their hands tucked in Viktor’s jacket pocket—when Yuuri finally brings it up.

“I’m sorry I don’t remember that night.”

Neither of them have spoken for a while, both of them soaking in the quiet bustle and thrum of the Barcelona streets, so Viktor startles a little bit and turns to Yuuri at the sound of his voice.

Yuuri is staring ahead, and Viktor looks at him just in time to see him catch his bottom lip between his teeth for a brief moment, a nervous habit Viktor has seen from Yuuri many times when he’s embarrassed or flustered. His cheeks faintly flushed with the cold, his breath leaving his mouth in a soft, frosty cloud.

Viktor smiles at him and squeezes his fingers. “It’s all right, Yurochka. I don’t remember most of my own drunken nights myself. To be honest, I’m surprised you were even able to stand after how much you drank.”

“No, I mean–”

“And we can have another dance off if you’d like! I know Chris will be up for it, at least. I know I am.” Viktor grins at him and winks.

“Viktor.” Yuuri’s voice is quiet, but he says Viktor’s name firmly, which is enough to silence Viktor. “You know what I’m talking about.”

Viktor sighs and stops walking. His hand itches to run through his hair, but he’s still holding tons of shopping bags in the hand that isn’t holding Yuuri’s. He lets out a breathy, shaky laugh instead.

He’s nervous. Yuuri always does this to him without even trying—Viktor has never been so affected by anyone like this, he’s never cared this much about someone, to the point where just looking at them in the right light can make his heart stammer in his chest. He’s still not used to it.

“It’s all right, Yuuri,” Viktor repeats, and it really is. He already came to terms with it when he first went to Japan, when Yuuri looked at him with absolute shock in his eyes and asked why Viktor was there. Yes, it hurt then, but it doesn’t matter anymore. It doesn’t. Before tonight he’d thought that Yuuri had only forgotten _him_ , so at least there was some consolation knowing that he didn’t remember _anything_ from that night. He wishes he’d known that back when he first came to Japan, but it’s all right now. He’s holding Yuuri’s hand now and he knows Yuuri loves him. That’s what matters. “I forget things all the time, remember! I can’t be mad at you for forgetting something when you were blackout drunk.”

“I danced with you,” Yuuri says quietly. “We danced and I didn’t even remember.”

“Yes, and you are a lovely dancer,” Viktor says teasingly, smiling down at Yuuri. “I’ve been waiting for you to pull out those moves again ever since.”

Yuuri scoffs, nudges Viktor with his elbow. His eye roll is fond and accompanied by a soft smile. “Hush, don’t say such embarrassing things.”

“It’s true!” Viktor grins. “You were sexier on that pole than Chris, by far.”

Yuuri shakes his head. The redness on his cheeks is definitely not just from the cold at this point. “Vitya…”

Viktor laughs, leans in and kisses Yuuri’s cheek. “Really, it’s fine, Yuuri. You don’t have to apologize for something you can’t help.”

Yuuri groans and leans forward until his forehead is pressed against Viktor’s shoulder, his face buried in the fabric of his coat. “I can’t believe I did all that and forgot about it.”

Viktor releases Yuuri’s hand so that he can curl his arm around Yuuri’s waist and, laughing, he drops a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head, his lips brushing over the softness of his hair. “Don’t worry, I remember it well enough for the both of us, love.”

Yuuri makes a disgruntled harrumphing noise that makes Viktor smile into his hair.

“I started falling for you right away, you know?”

Yuuri stills. Viktor pushes on. “I was so caught up in my win that I didn’t notice you earlier that day, but after I asked you if you wanted a photo and you walked away, I was curious about you.”

“Sorry about that too,” Yuuri mumbles. “Seems like I’m not great at first impressions.”

“Stop apologizing,” Viktor admonishes, kissing Yuuri’s head again. “But then I saw you later that night and you were… captivating. I mean, yes, you took off your clothes and pole danced at a fancy banquet, which of course got my attention, but what really got me was when you just… you grabbed me and started dancing with me.”

Viktor remembers the next part with a fond smile. “You dipped me. You were smiling down at me and my heart literally skipped a beat. No one had ever looked at me like that before and made me feel that way. You were so different from the person I saw earlier that day, and I found myself wondering which was the real you. I mean, I know you were drunk then, but I still wanted to know how that smile looked every day.”

Yuuri still hasn’t spoken—his body is still and warm against Viktor, his face pressed into his shoulder and the warmth of his breath ghosting against Viktor’s neck. When Viktor pulls away slightly, enough so that he could look down at Yuuri’s face. At the movement, Yuuri looks up at him wide wide, bright eyes, those same eyes that had held him in their clutches ever since that moment when Yuuri grabbed him and spun him, laughing like it was the easiest thing in the world. Viktor remembers very clearly looking up into those big brown eyes with his heart in his throat, wondering what on earth was happening to him, how this boy he’d never met before had managed to get his blood sparking in his veins, sweet warmth spreading through him like honey.

“You literally swept me off my feet,” Viktor tells Yuuri, smiling softly at him. “You surprised me and you haven’t stopped surprising me since. I never want you to stop surprising me.”

Yuuri stares up at him for a long moment while Viktor waits for his response, cheeks warm from the confession—though it’s hardly a confession, Yuuri is his fiancé, for goodness sake!—and his heart might be beating a little bit faster than usual. He’s not nervous, he’s far past that, but he’s buzzing with anticipation, absolutely thrumming with it. All that time he spent coaching Yuuri, falling more and more in love with him every day, and now he’s here, holding him close and he doesn’t ever have to let him go.

Viktor catches sight of a glimmer of wetness in Yuuri’s eyes just before Yuuri drops the bags he’s holding, leaps forward and practically throws himself into Viktor’s arms. “Vitya,” he chokes out, his arms winding around Viktor neck, all but clinging to him.

Laughing, Viktor hugs him back, folding Yuuri into his embrace. “You’re so cute when you cry,” Viktor teases.

“Shut up,” Yuuri tells him, and yes, that is definitely Yuuri’s crying voice. “It’s been an emotional day.”

“It has,” Viktor agrees. He imagines he can feel the weight of a simple gold band on his finger, new and beautiful on his skin, settling into its new home there. Viktor doesn’t ever want to take it off. “I’m happy,” he says, and he is. He’s happier than he’s ever been, so full of love and light that he feels like he could burst with it. He didn’t know that loving someone could feel this way.

“I am too,” Yuuri says. “Thank you for coming to me.”

Viktor tightens his hold around Yuuri. “Thank you for letting me,” he answers. “I’m glad I took a chance and came. You’ve changed everything Yuuri.”

Yuuri pulls back and gives Viktor a watery smile. “So have you. I can’t imagine life without you anymore. You and Makkachin, of course.”

“Of course,” Viktor agrees. “And we have your drunken pole dancing to thank for it all.”

Groaning, Yuuri covers his face with one hand. “You’re the worst, I take it all back. You should have stayed in Russia.”

“Nope, can’t do that now.” Viktor laughs, squeezes Yuuri’s side which earns him a squeak. “You wound me, my love.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yuuri shakes his head.

When Yuuri closes his eyes and tilts his face upwards, Viktor leans down to meet him. Their lips meet in the middle in a soft kiss, a promise and a memory that Viktor can feel being etched into his mind. He wants to remember this forever: the crisp coolness of the air, Yuuri’s warm breath on his cheek, Yuuri’s damp lashes from the few tears he’d just shed, the way his chest felt so light and full all at the same time.

He commits Yuuri to memory, because this is something he can’t forget. He always wants to remember feeling this way, like he’s on the cusp of something more beautiful and great than he ever could have imagined.

Yuuri’s mouth is gentle and familiar on his own, his fingers curling around Viktor’s forearm as he leans into it, stealing the breath out of Viktor’s lungs. When he pulls away, Viktor whines a little in his throat, which makes Yuuri smile as his eyes flutter open.

“Come on,” Yuuri urges, bending down to pick up their discarded parcels. “Lets go back to the hotel. Maybe I’ll show you some of my moves again as a thank you.”

Viktor follows suit, gathering his parcels as heat flares in his belly at Yuuri’s words. “A thank you for what, love?”

Yuuri takes his hand again, and Viktor is fairly certain that he purposefully brushes his finger over his glove right where the ring rests. He leans into Viktor again, clutching his hand tightly as he kisses his cheek.

“For everything,” Yuuri says. He shrugs.

Viktor smiles at him. Yuuri doesn’t have to say it. Viktor knows.

“Now come on.” Yuuri tugs at his hand, leading him in the direction of their hotel. Viktor follows happily, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that he would follow this man anywhere.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My [main blog](http://pensversusswords.tumblr.com/), and my [anime blog](http://viktorkatsuki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
